down_to_filmfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry
Henry is Down to Film's resident director in Season 16, and a deeply disturbed individual. While at first appearing bubbly and well mannered, Henry is, in fact, short-tempered, cruel, and intensely egomaniacal. He takes special delight in tormenting the show's camera operator, Wilson, abusing him both physically and emotionally. In the final episode of the season, it is revealed that he has murdered at least four people (and possibly cannibalized the bodies). Personality Henry is a complete sociopath, hiding behind a facade of cheery pleasantness. He uses this disguise to fit in with and endear himself to his peers, seeming to support them emotionally whenever it benefits him. However, his true colors shine through in his deranged behavior on set. Henry is quick to anger, and prone to violent outbursts when criticized or inconvenienced. He loathes incompetence, leading to an intense hatred of the camera operator, Wilson. He is shown to delight in sadism, at one point tormenting Wilson to the point of tears. According to one complaint, he once forced a crew member to call their mother and apologize for what a failure they were. Henry is fiercely narcissistic, constantly praising his own abilities as a director. He refers to himself as an "artist," and claims that one must possess an "astronomical" IQ in order to do what he does. He even goes as far to compare himself to Kubrik. During his rant at the end of episode 8, he reveals that he thinks of himself as a "god," and that the rest of the crew are mere "tools." History Henry makes his first appearance in S16E01, "They Came From Beyond the Stars," where he is portrayed as an overall pleasant, if slightly manic, individual. In S16E03, "T.A.C.O.," Henry has a breakdown on set, referring to the crew as the most "incompetent people I have ever worked with." Caught up in his rage, he very nearly assaults Wilson with a boom pole for falling asleep on set, then threatens Amaya with the same boom pole while hyperventilating. In S16E04, "OT Phone Home," Henry desperately tries to get Wilson to go through the possibly unstable portal that Maryn created, hoping that he'll be trapped on the other side, unable to return. When that plan falls through, he torments Wilson out of spite, using the simple-minded camera operator's fear of short Italian men to ruin his love for Mario. As Wilson bursts into tears, Henry is shown cackling. In the portal games set up by Austin later in the episode, Henry is shown facing off against Austin in an arm wrestling competition. While starting out jovial, as the struggle goes on, Henry begins to growl and menace Austin from across the table, eventually letting out a primal shriek and slamming Austin's hand down. Immediately after being declared the winner, he returns to normal. In S16E05, "Gone OT Gone," Henry reluctantly lets Austin try to patch things up on set. After Austin fails, he goes to Henry and begs him for help. Henry goes and gives a seemingly genuine pep talk to Maryn and Josh, still upset over the loss of OT, then goes to find Austin. He shows Austin that he actually DID help on set, and that he has done "some of the best producing I have ever seen on this show." In S16E06, "The Thang," Sydney tells Henry that he has to be nicer to his crew, or face demotion. In response, Henry adopts an aggressively pleasant persona. Unfortunately, Henry's "new attitude" coincides with Maryn and Austin learning that there is an evil shapeshifter hiding among the crew. Maryn and Austin come to the conclusion that Henry must be the monster, and Austin nearly chokes him to death before they realize their mistake. After the incident, Henry states, "I'm never being nice to any of you people ever again." In this episode, it is also revealed that Henry makes amateur fast food review videos on Youtube, a fact for which the rest of the crew mock him mercilessly. In S16E08, "The Telethon," while interviewing Real Evan, the actual head writer of Down to Film, it is revealed that Henry murdered four people in 2015, with Evan implying that he may have also eaten them. Panicking, Henry has a breakdown on live TV, launching into a deranged monologue where he reveals, among other things, that his supportive behavior towards Austin in episode 5 was nothing more than a facade. Later in the episode, Henry interviews Real Wilson, the actor who plays the Wilson he knows. Upon realizing that Real Wilson is far more intelligent than his fictional counterpart, Henry begs him to come back with him to the fictional world of Down to Film, to replace the other Wilson. Clutching Real Wilson's leg, he states that he can "get rid of (the other Wilson). Just like the others!" When Real Wilson nervously declines, Henry states, grimly, that he doesn't have a choice, before the camera cuts away. Henry is deleted from existence during the Unbuckling while interviewing Real Sidney. He returns at the end of the episode, after Maryn saves the day. He is shown eating shawarma with the rest of the crew back home, sitting alongside an uncomfortable looking Wilson. Notably, Henry is smiling at Wilson, with one hand behind Wilson's back, hidden from view of the camera. Wilson meanwhile, is staring down at his plate, not making eye contact. This seems to imply that Henry successfully managed to kidnap real Wilson and has "gotten rid" of fictional Wilson, presumably without the rest of the crew noticing. Relationships 'Wilson: '''Henry loathes Wilson, and has actively tried to get him killed on multiple occasions. He despises Wilson's laziness and stupidity, which conflicts directly with his own determination and intelligence. Wilson, on the other hand, seems almost unaware of Henry's hatred for him, affectionately naming Arnie's corpse "Henry Jr." '''Sydney: '''Henry and Sydney seem to have some strange mutual respect for one another. Sydney states that she admires Henry's knack for striking fear into his subordinates, and refers to him as one of her "favorites." Sydney even turns a blind eye to Henry's treatment of Wilson. Once, after walking in to find Henry standing over a sobbing Wilson, curled up in a fetal position at his feet, she simply smiled and nodded at him before walking away. 'Josh: '''In the first episode, Josh alludes to the fact that he knows Henry from outside of work, and when Austin goes to Henry for help in episode 5, he says that Henry "knows Josh better than anyone." However, the exact nature of their relationship is never explored. Facts and Trivia * The entirety of Henry's unhinged serial killer monologue in episode 8 is ad-libbed, as is most of his Fast Food Review video. * The actor who played Henry actually wrote this article. Yep, that's right. It's me. I have nothing better to do than write about a fictional character that I played on a show that no one's ever seen. My life is THAT sad. I hope to god the rest of the crew think this is funny because otherwise this whole wiki was a massive waste of time. Category:Characters Category:DTF Characters